This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project utilized behavioral testing in neuroimaging to characterize cognitive impairment in frontotemporal dementia (FTD), with a specific focus on the neural basis for semantic and grammatical aspects of language as it applies to progressive aphasia that is commonly seen in FTD.